Underearth/Book 2/Chapter 3
|prev = Chapter 2 |next = Chapter 4 |devlink = https://www.deviantart.com/alphasaith/art/Underearth-Book-2-Chapter-3-824343610 |tumlink = https://undertale-rho.tumblr.com/post/189812958212/underearth-book-2-chapter-3}} BOOOOOOOM!!! A spear glowing light-blue suddenly slammed into the ground in front of Frisk with the force of a small meteor. "HOLD IT, HUMAN!!!" a commanding voice demanded. Oh, right on time. Frisk thought as he looked to the top of a lone crag. Atop of which stood the massive intimidating armored figure of Undyne. When Frisk saw them, Undyne leapt off the crag, landing with great force into the ground in front of him, behind the spear. For safe measure, Frisk grabbed the spear, yanking it out of the ground (easy to do when the ground has been pulverized), and pointed it at Undyne. "Seven." the imposing figure said. "Seven Human SOULs, and King Asgore will become a god. Six. That's how many we have collected thus far." She then looked right at Frisk. "Understand? Through your seventh and final SOUL, this world will be transformed." "Does it look like I care? I want to help you Monsters, really, but I'd also like to live, thanks." Undyne growled like a primal animal. "YOU!" she screamed. "You're standing in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams! Alphys's history books made me think Humans were cool... with their giant robots and flowery swordswomen." Their giant what and flowery what? "BUT YOU? You're just a coward! Hiding behind that kid so you could run away from me again!" "I helped him because he was in trouble!" Frisk shouted defensively. "And let's not forget your wimpy goody-two-shoes-schtick!" Undyne continued, completely ignoring Frisk's objections. "Oooh! I'm making such a difference by hugging random strangers!" Hugging? Who? What the hell is she talking about? "You know what would be more valuable to everyone?" "What?" "IF YOU WERE DEAD!!!" Frisk held tighter onto the spear. "That's right, Human! Your continued existence is a crime! Your life is all that stands between us and our freedom! Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts pounding together! Everyone's been waiting their whole lives for this moment! But we're not nervous at all. When everyone puts their hearts together, they can't lose! Now, Human! Let's end this, right here, right now. I'll show you how determined Monsters can be!" After saying this, she summoned another spear into her own hand and swung at Frisk, who brought up his spear just in time, though the force of the collision still managed to knock Frisk off his feet. "Oh come on! How weak can you get?" Undyne taunted, jumping away from Frisk. Frisk got back up on his feet. "Heh, you know, for a runt, you're quite the determined one! So how about THIS?" Undyne began summoning a myriad of spear behind her, all aimed directly at Frisk. No...! I have to get out of here! But how...? "READY? HERE THEY COME!!!" Undyne shouted, pointing straight at Frisk, causing the spears to launch at full speed at him. "NO!!!" Frisk screamed, bringing the spear in his hands up to his head and closing his eyes. Very soon after, Frisk could feel the force of the spears in his arms, but no pain. Curious, Frisk opened his eyes a bit to see what was going on. A dome of energy of some kind had formed over Frisk's hands and expanded, in a circle, the entirety of his body. "What the hell!?" both Frisk and Undyne said at the same time. "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU MAKING A SHIELD!?!" Undyne demanded of Frisk. "No, you know what... I DON'T CARE! SEE IF YOU CAN BLOCK THIS!" A yellow spear appeared above Undyne and shot at Frisk, who brought the spear and shield up to block it. Just as it was about to hit the shield, the yellow spear shot upward, bouncing around everywhere as though it was hitting many invisible walls, until eventually it made its way behind Frisk. Seeing where it was going to strike, Frisk brought the spear and shield around to block the spear at the last second. "DAMN IT! So, you're a MAGICIAN, HUH!!" A Magician? What is she talking about? "Yeah, I can see it. The ivory in your eyes. You are a Magician!!!" Ivory in my eyes? As Frisk thought on this, the ivory disappeared and the shield dissipated. "HA! BETTER WATCH OUT, YOU SHIELD HAS DROPPED!!!" Undyne shouted, throwing the spear in her hands at Frisk. Frisk looked up to see the spear approaching. In a state of panic, the shield returned, though much smaller than before, and hit the oncoming spear, ricocheting it back at the crag. Both Frisk and Undyne watched the spear sail through the air at the crag. Once it hit it, a massive boulder became dislodged and it fell toward Undyne. As the boulder approached her, the spear Frisk was holding disappeared. Just before it crushed her, she brought her arms up and caught it, though the kinetic force of the boulder continued through Undyne, leaving a massive crater where she was standing. It looked as though she was stuck. This is my chance. Frisk thought, running to the cave in the crag. Undyne took no notice to Frisk. As he passed her, Undyne was getting a firmer grip on the rock. When Frisk was about half-way down the passage, he looked back just in time to see Undyne suplex the boulder with enough force to shatter it completely. When she'd recovered from suplexing the boulder, she looked back to where Frisk was standing before it fell only to see nothing. Looking around, Undyne saw that Frisk was passing the "Welcome to Hotland" sign far down the passage. "HEY!!!" she yelled, running after him. "GET BACK HERE." Not a chance. Soon, Frisk was hit with a sudden wave of heat as he stepped out into the Hotlands. The water he'd collected in his clothes began evaporating almost as soon as he entered, leaving a cloud of steam behind him. As he ran, he saw Sans sitting behind a sentry station, though he was clearly quite asleep. "SANS!!! STOP THAT HUMAN!" Undyne shouted, though Sans seemed unphased. "Lazy... I'll deal with you later." she said, continuing to run at Frisk in her heavy armor. As they both reached an island in the river of lava far below, Undyne suddenly collapsed. Hearing the sudden collapse of metal onto the igneous, Frisk stopped running as well, looking behind him. "Undyne!" he shouted, running back, but stopping before getting too close. No... this is a trap. I can't get too close. Frisk began to back away when he heard a weak voice coming from the armor. "Armor... so... hot..." Undyne said, very weak. This... this isn't a trap. She's actually in trouble! "Hang on!" Frisk said, somewhat panicking. Frisk knelt down next to Undyne's head and gently removed her helmet. It then occurred to him that this was the first time he had seen her face. Her facial features looked like that of a Human, but blue and scaly, though she lacked an evident nose. She had long, flowing red hair and an eye-patch that covered her left eye. "Water..." she mumbled sleepily. "Need... water..." "Water. Where could I find some water? I... I could try dragging you back to the caves, but it's too far..." Something in the corner of Frisk's eye then caught his attention. Looking over at what it was, he saw a water cooler. "Water!" Frisk stood up and ran over to the water cooler. He then worked on unscrewing the large bottle on top, which was filled completely with clear, cool-looking water. Upon unscrewing it, Frisk flipped it over and removed the cap that prevented the water from draining unless a switch was pressed. He then proceeded to dump the entire contents of the water cooler onto Undyne. After a few seconds, Undyne opened her yellow eye again. Sitting up and looking around, she saw Frisk holding the water-cooler bottle. Without saying a word, she stood up, narrowed her eye, looked down at the ground, picked up her helmet, and walked back to the Waterfall Caves. "You're welcome." Frisk said. ---- After saving Undyne, Frisk received a phone-call from Papyrus saying that Frisk, him, and Undyne should all hang out sometime, thinking they'd make great pals. He then said that he'd go and wait for him in front of her house. Before Frisk could raise even the slightest protest, Papyrus hung up. Sighing, Frisk pulled out the pocketwatch and looked at it. "If this turns sour, you better roll back time, or you could tell me now." he said to it. Nothing happened, so Frisk just sighed again, stuffed the pocketwatch away, and started making his way to the river. Upon reaching the river, the Riverperson introduced himself, and asked if he would like to ride the boat. Frisk asked to go to the Waterfall Caves and, soon after, they both arrived. Frisk then made his way to the Quiet Village and began searching for Undyne's house. It didn't take him long to find it, however, since it was the only house shaped like a fish as well as the only house to have a very great skeleton standing outside it. Piano music could be heard coming from the fish-house. ---- Papyrus said upon seeing Frisk. "Boy, am I." Frisk said, trying to sound enthusiastic. This can only end in tears... Frisk thought. Papyrus knocked on the door. The piano stopped, soon followed by the door opening. "Hi, Papyrus!" Undyne said. "Ready for your extra-private, one-on-one training?" Papyrus said with a bit more enthusiasm than normal. Papyrus stepped to the side, revealing Frisk. "Hi, I don't think we've—" Undyne suddenly realized exactly who she was now looking at. In the moment of silence that followed, Undyne looked enraged. She then looked at Papyrus, as though expecting an explanation as to why there was now a Human standing just outside her door, but no explanation ever came. Eventually, Undyne broke the silence. "Why don't. You two. Come in?" She said through clenched teeth, her movements stiff as she gestured them inside, then moved further inside herself. Papyrus gave a very quick little dance of joy before entering as well, reluctantly followed by Frisk. The inside of the house wasn't much at all. There was a table with some stools around it to the right of the door, a piano to the left, and the far wall had, from right to left, a fridge, counter, stove, sink, and another door. Once both Papyrus and Frisk were inside, Undyne turned around to face her guests. "So, are we ready to start?" she said, still holding back her anger. Papyrus pointed at both Frisk and Undyne with finger-guns before launching himself with the force of a rocket through the left window (being the right eye of the fish-house) and disappearing into the darkness of the caves. An awkward silence fell between Frisk and Undyne, though it soon came to an end. "So why are you here?" Undyne asked Frisk, her voice a dangerous tone. "To rub your victory in my face? To humiliate me even further? IS THAT IT?" "What? No! Not at all!" Frisk replied. "Then why are you here?" "Perhaps to get a 'thank you' for saving your life back there." "Saving my life? HAH! You can't honestly think that! I wasn't in danger." "You were lying on the ground. You were as dry as bone, begging for water." "I WOULD HAVE RATHER DIED THERE THAN ACCEPT HELP FROM A FILTHY HUMAN!!!" Undyne shouted. Frisk flinched and looked down at the ground, shaking. "If you weren't my houseguest," Undyne said after calming down a bit, "I'd kill you right now! You're the enemy of everyone's hopes and dreams! I NEVER NEED HELP FROM A HUMAN, AND I WILL NEVER THANK ONE. Now get out of my house!" Frisk didn't need to be told twice. Upon being told to leave, Frisk flipped around to face the door. Brilliant plan, Papyrus. Get me into Undyne's house then leave? Great idea. Just before Frisk reached the door, he heard Papyrus's voice coming from the window he had launched through. "CHALLENGE!? What!? Papyrus! Wait a second...!" Undyne called up to the window, but Papyrus was already gone. "Damnit! He thinks I can't be friends with you!? FUHUHU! What a joke! I could make friends with a wimpy loser like you any day! I'll show him! Listen up, Human. We're not just going to be friends. We're going to be... BESTIES. I'll make you like me so much... You won't be able to think of anyone else!!! Fuhuhuhu! It's the perfect revenge!! Ur... Why don't you have a seat?" Undyne gestured to a stool at the end of the table. Papyrus... You're a frickin' genius. "Uh... Thanks, Undyne." Frisk said, sitting down on the stool closest to the door. "Comfortable?" She asked, clearly struggling to remain calm. "I'll get you something to drink. What would you like?" "Um, what do you have?" She walked over to the fridge. "I have hot chocolate and tea." Frisk thought on the two options. I've never had tea before, but it's been far too many years since I last had hot chocolate... "I'll take the hot chocolate, please." he said. "Hot chocolate, huh." She grabbed the container. "Wait, I just remembered... the container's empty." "Oh, alright. I guess I'll have the tea, then." "Coming right up!" Undyne pulled a box of tea from the fridge and put it on the counter. She then pulled a kettle from the fridge, poured water into it from the kitchen sink, then pulled a packet of tea from the box and poured the contents into the kettle. "It'll take a moment for the water to boil." she said, standing next to the stove. Both Frisk and Undyne sat there in awkward silence for the next few seconds. It was beginning to feel a bit hot in the house, though Frisk couldn't tell if it was actually heating up or if he was just getting more nervous. Eventually, though, the kettle started screaming that the water was boiling. "Okay, it's all done!" she said, taking it off the burner and pouring some into a small blue cup before bringing it to Frisk. "Here we are. Careful, it's hot." Undyne went over to the other side of the table and sat down while Frisk blew on the tea. After a few seconds, he took a sip. Still too hot, but pretty good none the less. "It's pretty good, right?" Undyne asked. "Nothing but the best for my absolutely precious friend!!" Frisk said nothing. Instead, he continued to blow on the tea to cool it down and take sips every now and then. "Hey... You know... It's kind of strange you chose THAT tea." Undyne said. Not really. It was kinda the only choice. "Golden flower tea... That's Asgore's favorite kind. Actually, now that I think about it... You kind of remind me of him." "I remind you of King Asgore? How?" Frisk asked. "You're both total weenies!!!" Oh... "... sort of." They both sat in silence for a bit. Frisk took this time to finish drinking the tea. "Y'know, I was a pretty hotheaded kid." Undyne said, breaking the silence. "Once, to prove I was the strongest, I tried to fight Asgore." "Wait, you tried to fight Asgore!?" "Yeah. Emphasis on tried. I couldn't land a single blow on him! And worse, the whole time, he refused to fight back! I was so humiliated... Afterwards, he apologized and said something goofy... 'Excuse me, do you want to know how to beat me?' I said yes, and from then on, he trained me. One day, during practice, I finally knocked him down. I felt... bad. But he was beaming... I had never seen someone more proud to get their butt kicked. Anyway, long story short, he kept training me... And now I'm the head of the Royal Guard! So I'm the one who gets to train dorks to fight!" "Like Papyrus?" Frisk asked. "Uh, yeah. But, um, to be honest... I don't know if... I can ever let Papyrus into the Royal Guard." "What!? Why?" Frisk said, shooting up in his seat. "He's strong! It's his entire life goal to be in the Royal Guard!" "Don't get me wrong, Human, it's not that he's weak. He's actually pretty freaking tough! It's just that... He's... He's too innocent and nice!!! I mean, look, he was supposed to capture you... And he ended up being friends with you instead!" she said that last bit with some malice in her voice. "I could never send him into battle! He'd get ripped into little smiling shreds." Frisk sat back down. She had a point... "That's part of why... I started teaching him how to cook, you know? So, um, maybe he can do something else with his life." A moment of silence fell between the pair once again. "Oh, sorry, I was talking for so long... You're out of tea, aren't you?" Undyne asked. "What? Oh, yeah..." Frisk said, handing her the empty cup. "I'll get you some more." She said, grabbing the cup and walking over to where the kettle was. Once she reached it, however, she stopped completely. "Wait a second." she said. "Papyrus... His cooking lesson... HE WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE THAT RIGHT NOW!!! And if he's not here to have it... YOU'LL HAVE TO HAVE IT FOR HIM!!!" Undyne swept everything that was on the counter into the sink with her arm. "That's right!!! Nothing has brought Papyrus and I closer than cooking! Which means that if I give you his lesson... WE'LL BECOME CLOSER THAN YOU CAN EVER IMAGINE!!! Fuhuhu!!! Afraid!? We're gonna be best friends!!!" Undyne jumped over to Frisk, picked him up, and leapt back to the counter next to the fridge and put him down. "Let's start with the sauce!!" she said, pulling some tomatoes from the fridge and putting them on the counter. "Envision these tomatoes as your greatest enemy! Now!! Pound them into dust with your fists!!" "Now you're talkin'." Frisk said, bringing his fist up and then bring it down on a tomato, smashing it completely. "YEAH! YEAH! Our hearts are uniting against these healthy ingredients! NOW IT'S MY TURN! NGAHHH!" Undyne brought her arms down on the tomatoes, turning them all into paste. "Uhh, we'll just scrape this into a bowl later. But for now!" Undyne opened the fridge again and pulled a large pot out of it, along with a box of noodles. "We add the noodles!" Undyne thrust the box of noodles into Frisk's surprised arms. "Homemade noodles are the best!" she said. "BUT I JUST BUY STORE-BRAND! THEY'RE THE CHEAPEST!!! NGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Frisk simply looked up at Undyne while she did this, though she eventually took notice. "Uhh, just put them in the pot." Frisk looked at the pot. It was completely empty, not even filled with water. Thinking for just a second, he knew exactly what he was going to do. "NGAHHHHHHHHHH" Frisk screamed, raising the box of noodles high over his head before bringing them down, full force, straight into the pot. "YEAH!!! I'M INTO IT!!!" Undyne shouted. "Alright! Now it's time to stir the pasta! As a general rule of thumb, the more you stir, THE BETTER IT IS! Ready? Let's do it!" Undyne gave Frisk a wooden spoon to stir with. Frisk slammed it into the pot and stirred the box around as hard as he could. "Stir harder!" Undyne said. Frisk stirred harder. "HARDER!" She said again after a few seconds. Frisk could feel his arms getting tired, but he stirred harder nonetheless. "HARDER!!!!" Undyne laughed. "NGAHHHHHHHHHH" Frisk screamed, stirring so hard that the spoon broke. Undyne laughed. "Here, let me do it!" she said, summoning a spear and beating the pot so hard it compressed down about half its height. "Fuhuhuhu! That's the stuff!" Nice. "Alright, now for the final step: TURN UP THE HEAT! Let the stovetop symbolize your passion! Let your hopes and dreams turn into burning fire! READY? Don't hold anything back!!!" Frisk took hold of the dial and started cranking it higher. By the time the dial had reached the second lowest setting, a small fire had appeared underneath the pot and the pot was beginning to melt. It was definitely getting hotter. "Hotter!" Undyne shouted. Frisk continued turning. When Frisk got to the next setting, flames had completely engulfed the pot, and the pot was glowing a bright red. "HOTTER, DARNIT!" Undyne shouted again. Frisk, finding great difficulty due to the large fire, kept turning it up. The next higher setting saw the flames engulf half the stovetop. The pot was nowhere to be found. "HOTTER!!!!!!!" Frisk, throwing caution to the wind, turned the dial to the hottest setting. "Wait, that's too—" It was too late. The stove exploded in a wave of heat, flame, and shrapnel. Upon seeing it explode, a bubble suddenly appeared around Frisk, who'd brought his arms up to defend himself from the explosion. When the smoke finally cleared, he looked around. He was now behind the table. The explosion must have knocked me back, he thought, but I didn't feel a thing... Hovering half-a-foot away from his body was a lot of shrapnel from the stove. Looking at where the stove was, there was now a relatively large crater. The roof of Undyne's house had been blown off and was now stuck in the ceiling of the cavern above. Everything around the stove was gone as well. "Ah." Undyne said. Frisk looked around to see that a similar bubble had appeared around Undyne, shrapnel hovering half-a-foot away from her body as well. She was also not standing in the same place. The explosion must have knocked her back as well. "Man, no wonder Papyrus sucks at cooking." she said. As she made her way over to Frisk, Frisk could see that the area immediately around the pupil of her eye was glowing an off-white color. "It's a good thing you're so good at Shield Magic." she said, offering a hand to Frisk to lift him up. "Otherwise that explosion would have killed you." Frisk took Undyne's hand, and she heaved him onto his feet. They both admired the wreckage of the house. "So what's next?" Undyne asked. "Scrapbooking? Friendship bracelets?" Frisk didn't know what to say. Your... your house is rubble, and you're still on about that? "... oh, who am I kidding." Undyne eventually said, her voice a lot less enthusiastic than before. "I really screwed this up, didn't I?" You think? Look at your house! "I can't force you to like me, Human. Some people just don't get along with each-other. I understand if you feel that way about me." "You're still on about that whole friendship thing? Seriously? Look at what's happened to your house!" Frisk said, unable to keep quite any longer. "What? My house? That's what you're worried about?" Undyne asked. "Yeah! I mean, look at it. Your stove exploded!" Undyne gave a hearty laugh. "Oh, don't worry about that, Human. This usually happens at least once a week." Wow, no wonder it seemed empty. "So, even after all that's been done, you're still worried about me, huh?" "Well sure, why not?" Undyne thought on that for a bit. "Heh, you know what? I'm actually concerned about you too now. At first, I hated your stupid saccharine schtick, but... The way you were concerned for me right now, it... reminded me of someone I used to train with. Now I know you aren't just some wimpy loser. You're a wimpy loser with a big heart! Just like him..." Undyne went silent, deep in thought. During this time, a chunk of the roof dislodged from the ceiling and fell into the ruins of Undyne's home. "Listen, Human." Undyne said, still unconcerned. "It seems that you and Asgore are fated to fight. But knowing him... He probably doesn't want to. Talk to him. I'm sure you can persuade him to let you go home. Eventually, some mean Human will fall down here... And I'll take their SOUL instead. That makes sense, right?" Frisk nodded. "Oh, and if you do hurt Asgore... I'll take the Human SOULs... Cross the Barrier... And beat the hell out of you! That's what friends are for, right? Fuhuhu! Now let's get the hell out of this ruined house!" "Yes, let's." Undyne's bubble then dropped, causing the shrapnel to drop to the floor. She then summoned one of her spears and threw it at the door, causing the entire section of wall there to collapse. They both then exited the remains of the building. "Well, that was fun, huh?" Undyne said when they were clear. "We'll have to hang out again another time...! But, uh, somewhere else I guess." "Yeah. Maybe not blow up wherever we hang next time." Frisk said, his bubble disappearing as well, causing the rubble caught in it to fall to the ground. "In the meantime, I guess I'll go hang with Papyrus. So if you need me, drop by Snowdin, okay!? OH! And if you ever need help... give me a call." She then gave Frisk a slip of paper. "Well, see ya later, punk!!" Undyne ran off to Snowdin. Frisk, on the other hand, made his way to the main plaza of the Quiet Village. From there, he started towards the river where the Riverperson was, though as he got to the passage that would lead to the river, he saw them again. The mysterious cloaked figure that hid in the shadows, watching him. "Is that...? HEY!" Frisk shouted at the figure. Whoever it was began moving away from Frisk. "Wait! Come back!" He shouted to no avail. "Dangit." Frisk said as he ran after the figure. Frisk chased the figure through the dark maze that stood between the Quiet Village and the border to the Hotlands. Soon, however, Frisk had lost sight of the figure, and was hopelessly lost. The only light he had to guide him was the grass below that lit up when disturbed. Wandering through the darkness, Frisk eventually saw some light emanating from a fissure in the cave wall. Excited from the light, Frisk ran to it and squeezed through the fissure. The other side of the fissure was well lit. Stones all around the cavern shone bright with a cool-blue light. The area, though the ceiling was relatively tall, was rather small. Strange animal-like Monsters wandered the area, some entering and exiting through a smaller hole perpendicular to the fissure, across from a large, cut-out doorway. At the end of the area, across from the fissure, stood a great stone statue depicting another Monster like the ones wandering around. The statue stood on a pedestal with the word "TEM" engraved in the front. Signs were posted absolutely everywhere. The sign nearest the fissure read "hOI!! welcom to... TEM VILLAGE!!!" Frisk meandered deeper in, finding a grand painting of another one of these Monsters riding the tail of a seawyrm. The bottom of the frame stated the name. "Rich history of Tem. Tem and Jormungandr." Continuing in, Frisk reached the part of the wall that had been quarried out. Two signs stood in front of the doorway. The first one read: "hOI!! u shud check out... TEM SHOP!!!", and the second one read: yaYA!! i AGREES!! shud check... TEM SHOP!!!" What the hell is with this writing? Frisk thought. Before he managed to move anymore, four of the Monsters wandering around approached him. "hOI!! im temmie!!!" the first one said. "and dis is my friend... temmie!!!" it said, pointing to the second in line. "hOI!! im temmie!!!" the second one said. "and dis is my friend... temmie!!!" it also said, pointing to the third in line. "hOI!! im temmie!!!" the third one said. "don forget my friend!" it pointed to the fourth in line. "Hi." the fourth one said. "I'm Bob." "Um... Hi, Temmie, Temmie, Temmie, and Bob. I'm a bit lost." "lost? sdfsjhf not gud. ask bob... he no lots." Frisk looked to the fourth Monster. "Where are you trying to get to?" Bob asked. "The Hotlands." Bob stepped out of the line and towards the fissure. "Yeah, I know the way." "shud hurry bak." one of the Temmies called out. "bOI!" Frisk squeezed back through the fissure. "So, what's with them?" Frisk asked Bob as they walked. "What do you mean?" "Er... the way they speak." Bob stopped and looked back at Frisk. "is tem spek, yaYA!" he said before turning back around and walking. "They do it to honor the great hero, Tem. It is our custom, our language, our heritage." "Who's Tem?" Frisk asked. Bob stopped walking and turned around. "You don't know of the great and famous hero Tem?" "Er, no... Should I?" "Well, I mean, not really I guess. They only saved the entire world. No big deal." Bob said, leading the way again. "They saved the world? What'd they do?" "They destroyed a great evil. We're nearing the Hotlands now, so the questionnaire is over." Frisk looked up. They were both standing at the crag where Frisk and Undyne fought. "I'm sure you know the way from here. bOI!!!" Bob said before leaving. Frisk sighed. "There's so much I don't know about... everything. A hero, living right here in the Underground, a hero that saved the world." }} Category:Underearth